Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key holder and more particularly to a key holder of a pendant or tie-pin type for an automobile key or the like.
Generally, it is often inconvenient to carry keys for opening and closing vehicle doors and for starting vehicle engines. Furthermore, drivers sometimes forget their keys inside and outside vehicles, thus preventing driving of such vehicles.